Roughest Greed
by ORUL2
Summary: [Chap 2 is up] [Siapa bilang Namjoon sudah menyerah? Apa pun yang menjadi miliknya akan selalu menjadi miliknya. Siapa pun tidak bisa memiliki Seokjin, termasuk Yoongi.] Roughest Desire sequel. NamJin/YoonJin? Everything can change.
1. Chapter 1: The Past

**WARNING!** This fanfiction contains mature and some psychological contents. **Rated:** **M (21+)**

* * *

 **ROUGHEST GREED**

 **Episode 1: The Past**

* * *

Namjoon's POV

* * *

"Namjoon? Dari mana saja kamu, sayang? _Eomma_ kalang kabut mencarimu saat bangun tadi, tapi kamu tidak ada. Sebenarnya kamu dari mana saja, sih? Tidak tahukah kamu, _eomma_ hampir pergi melapor ke kantor polisi?"

Aku hanya bisa menyengir polos mendengar omelan ibu. Saat itu aku pulang dengan keringat membanjiri seluruh baju atasanku yang hanya berupa kaos tipis yang bagian lehernya sudah agak sobek-sobek. Hari itu adalah hari pertama aku mulai bekerja sebagai pengantar koran dan susu. Aku tidak minta izin dulu pada ibu sebelum mulai bekerja, karena ibu pasti akan melarangku. Aku sudah punya perjanjian dengan bosku untuk bekerja selama 3 bulan terlebih dahulu sebelum aku diterima sebagai pengantar koran tetapnya. Kalau aku mengatakannya setelah aku mulai bekerja, tentunya ibu juga tidak bisa menyuruhku berhenti begitu saja, bukan?

Aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa lapar. Saat aku masih balita, _eomma_ selalu memberiku makanan yang banyak, sampai-sampai tubuhku menjadi agak gemuk dan pipiku juga cukup _chubby._ Namun, saat aku mulai masuk taman kanak-kanak, aku melihat teman sekelasku ada yang dibawakan bekal makanan yang jumlahnya bahkan dua kali lipat daripada jumlah jatah makananku setiap harinya. Padahal dulu kupikir makananku itu sudah sangat banyak. Lalu, aku berpikir, seingatku bahkan ibu makan lebih sedikit daripada aku. Tapi, setiap kutanya, ibu selalu menjawab tidak lapar, sudah makan, atau aku saja yang makan duluan.. Apa ibu berbohong?

Sejak masuk sekolah dasar, ibu jadi semakin jarang memiliki waktu untukku. Pekerjaan ibu semakin banyak. Paginya, setelah ibu mengantarkanku ke sekolah, ia akan ke binatu untuk bekerja sebagai pencuci dan penyetrika pakaian. Siangnya, ia akan ke toko _bibimbab_ untuk bekerja di sana hingga sore. Malamnya, kadang ibu ada di rumah, kadang tidak, aku tidak tahu ia ke mana. Aku pernah menonton drama di televisi kecil di ruang tengah rumahku, kalau orang bekerja itu untuk mencari nafkah. Tanpa nafkah, orang tidak mungkin bisa bertahan hidup. Apakah nafkah itu makanan? Apakah karena itu ibu bekerja di toko _bibimbab_? Tapi, tidak setiap hari aku bisa makan _bibimbab._

Setelah bertanya pada guru SD-ku apa itu nafkah, aku pun mengerti. Ibu bekerja untuk menghidupiku. Hatiku merasa teriris setelah mengetahui kebenaran bahwa ibuku bekerja sendirian karena ayah tidak pernah memberi nafkah pada ibu dan aku. Tidak hanya itu, sebenarnya aku pun belum pernah melihat wujud ayah. Setiap aku menanyakannya pada ibu, ia hanya akan berkata kalau ayahku bekerja di luar negeri dan tidak bisa pulang sering-sering karena masalah pekerjaan.

Pernah, saat ulang tahunku yang ke-3, aku merengek tidak mau meniup lilin di kue ulang tahunku. Ya, _eomma_ selalu membelikan aku kue walaupun ukurannya hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Aku berkata kalau aku mau meniup lilin hanya jika ayah pulang. Lalu ibu berkata kalau ayah tidak punya uang untuk pulang.

Besoknya, aku mulai menabung. Setiap satu won uang yang ibu berikan padaku untuk jajan, aku simpan semuanya untuk ongkos supaya ayah bisa pulang. Akhirnya, saat usiaku lima tahun, aku sadar kalau ayah tidak akan pernah pulang, dan uang tabunganku aku gunakan untuk membelikan ibu sepatu karena yang lama sudah sangat usang.

Saat aku sudah mulai bersekolah di sekolah menengah pertama, ibu jadi sering sakit-sakitan. Selama ini padahal ibu jarang sakit. Mungkin tubuh ibu _drop_ karena kelelahan bertahun-tahun terus bekerja untuk menafkahi kami berdua. Aku pun mulai bekerja lebih giat dan mencari pekerjaan tambahan.

* * *

Aku sudah terbiasa hidup susah. Ibuku sudah bekerja hampir seharian dan tetap hanya bisa membuat kami berdua bertahan hidup, bukan menikmati hidup. Semenjak sekolah dasar aku sudah bekerja. Antar koran. Antar susu. Bekerja di binatu dekat rumah. Apapun itu asal aku bisa meringankan beban ibu.

Ibuku sangat cantik. Tapi karena kelelahan, wajah cantiknya lama-lama terkikis. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap yang tercantik dihatiku. Ayahku? Aku punya, kok, ternyata, seorang ayah. Sosok ayah ini mengunjungiku dan ibu setiap satu bulan sekali di tanggal 22. Dia mulai berkunjung ketika usiaku 10 tahun. Dia selalu membawakan banyak barang dan makanan. Kadang dia membawaku pergi ke taman untuk menyewa sepeda, bermain bola atau sekedar jalan-jalan.

Namun, setelah aku SMP, sosok ayah tidak pernah datang lagi. Berbulan-bulan kutunggu, tapi dia tidak pernah lagi menampakkan wajahnya. Padahal ibu mulai sakit-sakitan. Ini saja ibu baru masuk UGD lagi untuk yang ke-2 kalinya dalam bulan yang sama.

Karena tidak puas dengan pelayanan klinik di dekat rumahku, aku memberanikan diri membawa ibu ke RS besar di kota. Habis, sudah berkali-kali datang ke klinik, tidak ada perubahan yang berarti pada ibu. Yang ada ibu malah terlihat semakin parah. Aku membongkar celenganku dan mengambil semua yang aku punya lalu membawa ibu ke RS dengan taksi. Sekali-kali ibuku harus merasakan kemewahan naik taksi, jangan naik bis terus.

Setelah diperiksa oleh dokter di RS ini, akhirnya aku tahu kalau _eomma_ terkena leukimia. Padahal setiap diperiksa di klinik dekat rumah, dokternya selalu mengatakan kalau ibuku hanya anemia biasa. Aku marah besar, kenapa bisa penyakit ibuku baru ketahuan saat sudah parah. Dokter bilang anemia yang dibiarkan bisa berkembang menjadi leukimia. Ah, jika saja dari dulu aku memaksa ibu untuk berobat di RS besar, mungkin kisah hidup kami tidak akan jadi seperti ini..

Ada banyak cara untuk menyelamatkan nyawa ibuku. Tapi hanya ada satu hal yang kubutuhkan. Uang.

Di usiaku yang baru 15 tahun, apa, sih, yang bisa kulakukan untuk mendapatkan uang banyak? Aku pernah melakukan segalanya, mulai dari mengutil dari toko kelontong hingga benar-benar bekerja untuk mengumpulkan secercah harapan. Tapi, itu semua tidak cukup. Hingga, aku melihat sebuah lowongan pekerjaan menjadi barista. Aku tidak sengaja membacanya saat sedang bersembunyi di gang sepi, meratapi nasibku dan ibuku. Ternyata gang sepi itu adalah pintu masuk untuk para pekerja di bar. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau gedung yang besar ini adalah bar, karena dari luar nampak seperti semacam kafe. Akhirnya aku melamar menjadi barista dan diterima.

Di bar ini, kami, para pekerja, harus mau melakukan apa pun yang diinginkan oleh pelanggan. Kata-kata bijak yang ditempel di sebuah figura di sudut meja bar berkata, "Tamu adalah Raja.". Dan, sialnya, memang seperti itu. Aku sering digoda oleh _noona-noona_ bahkan tante-tante. Aku sempat berpikir untuk berhenti, tapi aku tidak bisa. Gaji dari bar ini bahkan lebih besar daripada jika aku harus melakukan _part time_ di tiga tempat sekaligus. Lalu, pada akhirnya, aku terjerumus.. pada jurang dosa yang lebih dalam.

Dari barista, aku bisa berubah menjadi pemuas mereka. Ya, mereka, siapapun yang membayarku, akan aku berikan gantinya. Pertama kalinya aku melakukan ini adalah dengan seorang ibu rumah tangga yang stres karena suaminya ketahuan selingkuh. Kukira, karena dia adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa saja, dia akan sangat manis, semanis ibuku. Ternyata, dia cukup mengerikan. Dia mengajariku hal-hal yang belum pernah aku ketahui sebelumnya. Dia tidak ingin aku bercinta dengannya, dia ingin aku menyakitinya.

Aku cukup kaget. Karena, selain alasan ini adalah pertama kalinya untukku, aku pun harus 'menyiksa' seorang wanita yang usianya bahkan tidak jauh dari ibuku sendiri. Aku jadi merasa bahwa aku akan menyakiti _eomma._ Pada akhirnya, saat kami melakukannya, aku membayangkan bahwa aku sedang melakukannya bersama ibuku sendiri. Saat aku mencapai puncak, di situ pula aku sadar, kalau aku tidak menyayangi ibuku seperti layaknya seorang anak pada ibunya. Aku ingin melakukan hal-hal kotor seperti ini dengan ibu kandungku sendiri.

* * *

Kata orang, semua kisah cinta itu indah. Haha. Pasti orang yang mengatakannya belum pernah mendengar kisahku. Karena, bagaimana pun cinta seorang anak kepada ibunya tidak akan sama dengan perasaanku pada ibuku.

* * *

 **TBC...**

* * *

Orul2 speaking:

halo semuanya apa kabar? hihihi sudah berapa abad kah aku menghilang dari dunia per-ff-an?! aku masih suka baca kok karya chinggudeul dan kadang aku post review juga. tapi untuk nulis.. wahhhh aku susah banget buat mulainya

aku sibuk banget nih sekarang, as wifeu and as worker too.. so yaa aku belum kebiasa untuk bagi waktu karena waktuku rasanya abis sama kerjaan. makanya buat mulai nulis ff lagi tuh bener2 nunggu pas ada waktu dan akunya lagi mood juga. so aku ga janji bisa update sangat cepat, ya?

* * *

sekilas mengenai season 2 ini.. aku mungkin tidak akan menampilkan cuplikan bdsm lagi. atau ada, mungkin aja sih ada, tapi tidak sebanyak di season 1. kenapa? karena ya.. baca aja ceritanya nanti haha. untuk season 1 kan fokus sama seokjin, sekarang aku fokusnya lebih dari pov namjoon. apa yg dia alami, apa yg dia lakuin, apa yg dia rasain jadi lebih detil di season ini daripada karakter yang lainnya.

udah aku kasih spoiler kan di foot note season 1 kalau namjun itu ada feeling yang salah sama ibu kandungnya sendiri. nah, di sini aku bakal jelasin itu dulu di awal2, flashbacknya bakal jauh banget. jadi buat yang nungguin namjin dan yoonjin, mungkin harus agak bersabar baby. untuk per-incest-annya ga akan ekstrim ko. mungkin beberapa ada yg ga suka dengan cerita seperti itu so aku bakal ngasih subtle aja.

sooo yaaah seperti biasa aku tidak pernah memaksa kalian untuk review kekekeke. tapi aku minta kalau review yang lembut yah? aku super moody loh, jadi pas baca review yg menurut aku 'jleb', aku bakal langsung kena wb hahahaha. liat aja tuh banyak ff aku yg terbengkalai karena aku udah kadung bete karena ngebaca review yg menurut aku tidak pada tempatnya. kaya misalnya otp nya ga sesuai dengan harapan, terus aku salah informasi bukannya dibenerin dan dikasih tau baik2 malah ngebodoh2in,.. aku harap ga ada lagi yg kaya gitu, ya? hargai penulis karena nulis itu tidak mudah.

sambil nerusin season 2 ini, aku sih ada niatan buat nerusin ff lainnya yang terbengkalai. semoga aja aku mood ya XD

oke orul pamit undur diri. makasih ya buat semua yang udah dukung Roughest Desire. maaf ga bisa nyebutin satu2. tapi aku baca semua review kalian kok. kalian tu penyemangatku yang membuat aku bisa meneruskan hingga season dua hih love u all! see ya in next episode ya babies, xoxo!


	2. Chapter 2: Misidentify

**WARNING!** This fanfiction contains mature and some psychological contents. **Rated:** **M (21+)**

* * *

Mengabaikan tanggung jawab tidak pernah ada dalam kamus Kim Namjoon. Ibunya tidak pernah mendidik Namjoon menjadi anak yang tak tahu diri seperti itu. Tapi, setelah mengetahui kebenaran di mana ayah kandungnya menelantarkan dirinya dan sang ibunda, apa pula itu tanggung jawab. Namjoon tidak mengerti. Namjoon memutuskan untuk tidak mengerti.

* * *

 **ROUGHEST GREED**

 **Episode 2:** ** _Misidentify_**

* * *

Namjoon's POV

* * *

Sigmund Freud meyakini bahwa alam bawah sadar mengambil andil besar dari perilaku seseorang. Meskipun orang sering tidak menyadari dorongan dan arahan itu, tetapi alam bawah sadar akan tetap mendorong dan mengendalikannya.

B.F. Skinner berpendapat bahwa perilaku seseorang ditentukan dalam proses _learning_. Skinner melihat bahwa perilaku ditentukan—terutama oleh—konsekuensi-konsekuensi yang terjadi. Jadi, apabila seseorang merasa dihargai, maka ia juga akan balik menghargai. Jika seseorang merasa tertekan dan tak dihargai, maka karma akan berlaku.

Namjoon mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi ia mendalami konsep tersebut dengan sangat baik. Ia berubah 180° dari anak yang manis dan bertanggung jawab, menjadi anak yang beringas dan apatis. Tapi, tentu saja ibunya tidak mengetahui hal ini, karena Namjoon pandai mengatur waktu untuk mengenakan kembali topengnya.

Namjoon masih bersekolah pada pagi hari seperti siswa pada umumnya. Lalu, sepulang sekolah ia akan menemani ibunya di rumah sakit. Namun, ketika ia izin pada ibunya untuk pulang dan tidur, ia berbohong. Namjoon tidak pernah tidur di rumah. Ia selalu "tidur" di bar tempatnya bekerja, dan ia tidak pernah tidur sendirian.

Pada awalnya Namjoon merasa tak bernyawa. Ia seperti baru saja berguling di kubangan kotoran dan tidak pernah mandi setelahnya. Tapi, karena ia _membutuhkannya,_ yaitu uang dan juga kepuasan, maka ia pun berusaha untuk menikmatinya. Hingga ia benar-benar menikmatinya seutuhnya.. dan lupa akan yang namanya dosa.

* * *

Ketika akan mengunjungi ibunya di rumah sakit, Namjoon bertemu dengannya. Ayahnya. Namjoon yakin sekali kalau sosok seorang pria yang sedang berlari dengan wajah panik sambil menggendong seorang wanita hamil itu adalah ayahnya. Tapi, situasinya sangat ganjil, bukan?

Sudah berbulan-bulan Namjoon tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya, lalu ia bertemu dengan ayahnya di rumah sakit tempat ibunya dirawat. Tapi, sang ayah bukannya datang untuk menjenguk ibunya—yang adalah istrinya—melainkan sedang bersama wanita lain. Dengan tangan terkepal dan rahang mengetat, Namjoon melangkah mantap mengikuti arah sang ayah pergi.

Ruangan bersalin adalah tempat di mana sang ayah dan Namjoon berada. Ketika wanita hamil tadi telah masuk ke dalam ruangan, tanpa repot berbasa-basi Namjoon langsung memberikan bogem mentah pada wajah ayahnya. Terjadi keributan yang cukup parah kala itu, di mana Namjoon tidak bisa dihentikan karena akal sehatnya sudah tidak bekerja.

"Brengsek! Ke mana saja kau selama ini?! Ibu sakit dan kau kemari bersama seorang wanita hamil?!", murka Namjoon ketika ia berhasil dihentikan oleh beberapa _security_ rumah sakit.

Sosok ayah Namjoon hanya bisa mengerang sambil berguling kesakitan di lantai koridor ruang bersalin. Darah mengalir dari kepala, hidung, dan bibirnya. Wajahnya hampir sulit dikenali. Namjoon benar-benar marah besar. Tadinya ia tidak terlalu marah, tapi ia mendengar sang ayah berkata _"Tenang sayang, aku di sini."_ kepada wanita tersebut. Dan Namjoon menyimpulkan kalau ayahnya selingkuh.

"Apa kau gila?!", desis sang ayah setelah dari tadi berusaha menahan sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Kau yang gila! Menelantarkanku dan ibu, padahal ibu sedang sakit keras! Ibu kena leukemia, ayah!", teriak Namjoon, masih dipegangi oleh _security._

"Hmft.", sang ayah malah tertawa sinis. "Hey, nak. Kukira kau ini pintar? Bukankah IQ-mu di atas rata-rata?"

Apa maksudnya?

"Bangunlah dari angan-angan manismu, bocah ingusan.", desis sang ayah yang baru saja meludahkan darah dari mulutnya, "Aku ini bukan ayahmu."

Apa katanya?

"Ibumu itu membayarku untuk berpura-pura menjadi sosok ayah untukmu, anak sialan! Argh, mukaku..!"

Tubuh Namjoon terasa lemas seketika. Jadi.. selama ini ia ditipu oleh orang ini? Ah, tidak, oleh ibunya sendiri?

"Kau bohong. Kau berselingkuh dan kau mengarang cerita ini..!"

"Cih, anak ini keras kepala sekali.", sang ayah bangkit lalu berjalan menuju Namjoon yang hanya bisa terdiam menatap lantai. "Aku bukan ayahmu, dungu. Aku tak sengaja _bertemu_ ibumu di bar ketika ia sedang _menari,_ lalu ia meminta pertolongan padaku.", desisnya di depan muka Namjoon. "Ah, kami juga sering melewati malam yang panas sebagai bayarannya karena ibumu sering tak punya uang, hahaha!"

Maka Namjoon kembali memukuli sosok sang ayah ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari pria itu. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh ibunya. Tak ada, selain dirinya.

* * *

Dawon selalu menunggu Namjoon pulang ke rumah. Ia selalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil menyesap teh chamomile atau sambil membaca buku. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia akan menyerah pada rasa kantuknya dan tidak menemukan Namjoon sama sekali, baik pada malam itu maupun ketika ia bangun pada pagi harinya. Semenjak ia ketahuan hamil oleh orang tuanya, ia diusir dari rumah. Walaupun Hoseok—kakak Dawon—tidak setuju kalau ia tinggal bersama Namjoon, tapi ia bersikeras karena bagaimanapun juga bayi yang berada di kandungannya itu anak Namjoon.

Namun kali ini keajaiban sedang berbaik hati pada Dawon, karena ia mendengar suara pin apartemen yang sedang berusaha dibuka oleh orang tapi gagal. Dawon dengan takut-takut mengintip dari interkom, karena ia takut yang datang adalah pencuri atau orang dengan tujuan jahat lainnya, tapi ia menghembuskan napas lega ketika melihat Namjoon di balik pintu.

"Oppa.", sambut Dawon ketika ia membukakan pintu untuk Namjoon.

Berbanding terbalik dengan sapaan ceria dari Dawon, Namjoon menyingkirkan Dawon dengan lengannya, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Langkahnya sempoyongan, semua orang yang melihatnya pasti tahu kalau Namjoon mabuk berat.

"Oppa, kenapa mabuk?", tanya Dawon sambil berjalan menyusul Namjoon setelah menutup pintu.

Namjoon tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Ia terus berjalan menuju dapur untuk berusaha minum air putih karena tenggorokkannya terasa seperti terbakar. Tapi, yang ada ia bisa saja memecahkan tempat air minum dan juga gelas yang akan ia gunakan, untung Dawon sigap membantunya menuangkan air, bahkan membantunya untuk minum juga.

"Oppa, ada apa? Kenapa kau mabuk seperti ini..?", tanya Dawon khawatir.

"Berisik! Kau, pengganggu! Kenapa kau masih di sini, huh..?", erang Namjoon sambil menunjuk lalu menoyor dahi Dawon.

"O-oppa..", Dawon sering mengalami hal yang lebih parah, jadi ia tidak gentar. "Oppa mabuk. Ayo tidur, kuantar ke kamar."

Tapi tangan Dawon ditepis Namjoon dengan kasar, sampai tangan gadis itu pun terantuk meja dapur.

"Tak usah sok perhatian padaku.. Tak ada yang perhatian padaku..!", Namjoon berbalik, mungkin berniat untuk jalan sendiri ke kamarnya, tapi ia hampir saja jatuh menghantam tanah kalau tidak Dawon tahan.

"Oppa, aku perhatian padamu. Oppa saja yang tidak pernah sadar..", bisik Dawon sabar sambil memeluk punggung Namjoon.

Namjoon terdiam, tapi tidak menepis lengan Dawon yang memeluknya erat. "Jinseok tidak perhatian padaku.. Dia bahkan tidak peduli lagi padaku..."

Dawon menangis. Selalu, nama itu yang disebutkan Namjoon dalam keadaan sadar maupun mabuk seperti ini. Jinseok. Jinnie. Seokjin. Nama itu yang selalu keluar dari mulut Namjoon. Tidak pernah Jiwoo, tidak pernah Dawon, apalagi tentang bayi mereka yang sekarang ada di dalam perut Dawon. Tapi, Dawon bertahan. Setidaknya ia tidak pernah benar-benar diusir Namjoon dari apartemennya. Jika hanya lewat ucapan, Dawon sih sudah kebal. Setidaknya Namjoon tidak pernah mengepak seluruh barang Dawon dan melemparnya ke luar rumah. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk Dawon. Hati kecilnya masih berharap kalau ada sedikit perasaan Namjoon yang sayang padanya, atau paling tidak pada anak yang ada di kandungannya.

"O-oppa.. ada aku. Ada Dawon di sini yang selalu memerhatikan oppa.. Jadi, oppa jangan sedih lagi, hiks.."

Perlahan Namjoon berbalik, menghadap gadis yang sedang menangis sambil satu tangannya memegang perut buncitnya. "Kau selalu di sini?"

Dawon mendongak, sudah lama Namjoon tidak berbicara padanya, lebih tepatnya Namjoon memang tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara kecuali untuk mengusirnya. Ini adalah kali pertama setelah hampir dua bulan lamanya ia tinggal di apartemen Namjoon.

Dawon melihat raut wajah Namjoon melembut. Ia pun mengangguk mengiyakan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Namjoon yang tadi. Ia memang selalu ada di sisi Namjoon. Mau sekeji apa pun perlakuan Namjoon padanya, ia tidak pernah pergi. Ia tidak bisa. Hatinya tidak pernah bisa untuk menjauh dari cintanya. Apalagi sekarang ada buah dari perbuatan mereka di dalam perutnya yang harus ia jaga.

Namjoon mengusap pipi Dawon lembut, yang disentuh hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari Namjoon. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa, sih.. Dawon?"

Dan Dawon menangis semakin keras. Ini pertama kalinya Namjoon menyebut namanya. Selama ia tinggal di apartemen Namjoon, ia selalu dipanggil Jalang, Brengsek, Dungu, Tolol, Bodoh, Jelek, Pengganggu.. Ia tak pernah dipanggil namanya oleh Namjoon.

"O-oppa.. Oppa...", Dawon memegang tangan Namjoon yang masih menempel di pipinya. Menikmati setiap momennya, karena ia takut ini semua cuma mimpi.

"Kau dungu, Dawon. Aku tak pernah mencintaimu. Aku cuma cinta pada Seokjin.. Kau.. menyia-nyiakan waktumu.", mungkin Namjoon benar-benar mabuk, karena ia tidak pernah mengutarakan isi hatinya pada siapa pun juga seperti yang sekarang sedang ia lakukan.

Namun Dawon tidak akan menyerah hanya karena ini. "Aku tahu.. tapi aku cinta padamu.."

Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Dawon. "Kau mencintai oppa? Oppamu yang brengsek dan tidak bertanggung jawab ini, hmm?", bisiknya di depan bibir Dawon.

"Hik.. i-iya.. Aku sungguh mencintai oppa. Apalagi sekarang ada Kkom-kkom.. aku jadi semakin cinta padamu, oppa. Hiks."

"Shh.. berhenti mengangis. Oppa jadi merasa seperti orang jahat kalau kau menangis.", bisik Namjoon sambil menelusuri air mata Dawon dengan bibirnya.

"Kau benar, cinta mati padaku? Tidak akan meninggalkanku?", Namjoon berbisik di telinga Dawon, sedangkan tangannya yang satu berada di belakang leher Dawon, dan yang satunya lagi meraba-raba pipi bokong Dawon yang terasa semakin berisi.

"Mmh.. Ya, oppa. Aku cinta mati padamu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.. Ah..."

Tangan Namjoon semakin turun menjelajahi paha mulus Dawon yang hanya tertutupi _dress_ mini, lalu semakin maju ke daerah sensitif Dawon. Ia menggoda area yang masih terbungkus celana dalam itu dengan begitu sensual, membuat desahan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Dawon.

"Kalau begitu, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?", bisik Namjoon di depan bibir Dawon. Ketika Dawon mengangguk, Namjoon membenamkan bibirnya pada bibir kenyal Dawon. Terasa asin karena Dawon masih menangis, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan libido Namjoon. Ia butuh Dawon. Ia selalu membutuhkan Dawon sebagai pelampiasannya.

Namjoon tidak membiarkan Dawon mengambil napas dalam ciuman mereka, membuat kaki Dawon melemas karena ia kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Hal itu Namjoon manfaatkan untuk menggendong Dawon dan membawanya ke kamar, kamar Dawon. Semabuk-mabuknya Namjoon, ia tidak pernah membiarkan Dawon berada di kamarnya lagi, karena cuma Seokjin yang boleh berada di sana sekarang.

Namjoon benar-benar melemparkan Dawon ke tengah ranjang, tidak ingat atau mungkin memang tidak peduli pada keadaan tubuh Dawon yang telah berbeda. Dawon meringis memegangi perutnya yang terasa tegang. Pasti Kkom-koom terkejut karena dilempar seperti itu. Tidak bisa meringis lama-lama, Dawon sudah diajak beradu ciuman lagi oleh Namjoon. Kedua tangannya dipegang oleh Namjoon di sisi kepalanya, sedangkan kakinya sudah ditahan oleh kedua kaki Namjoon.

Tidak melepaskan ciuman yang membara ini, Namjoon mulai melucuti pakaian Dawon satu persatu. Berbanding terbalik dengan tadi, Namjoon melakukannya sangat lembut, seakan-akan Dawon adalah barang pecah belah yang disentuh sedikit juga bisa retak. Dawon mulai terbuai, berpikir kalau Namjoon pada akhirnya telah menerima keberadaan dirinya dan juga Kkom-kkoom.

"O-opp.. Ah..."

Namjoon menciumi dada Dawon, lalu turun ke perutnya yang sudah cukup besar. Namjoon menciuminya secara sensual sampai Dawon merasakan vaginanya sudah sangat basah. Namjoon menyeringai setiap mendengar desahan itu. Tanpa aba-aba, ia memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam lubang hangat tersebut, mengundang pekikan dan desahan yang lebih keras lagi. Keluar, masuk, keluar, masuk, terus begitu sampai Dawon menggelinjang.

Namjoon pun mulai melepas pakaiannya hingga ereksinya terbebas. Sebelum memasuki Dawon, ia mengecupi wajah cantik itu dengan sayang. "Aku masuk, ya..", izinnya, begitu manis, rasanya seperti mimpi bagi Dawon. Tapi, rasa sakit ketika penis Namjoon memasukinya membuat Dawon yakin kalau ini semua bukan mimpi.

"A-angh.. Oppa..!"

Namjoon tersenyum senang. Ia merasa hatinya penuh karena bisa melakukannya lagi. Karena bisa bercinta lagi. Namjoon menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan lembut, memfokuskan pada kepuasan sang lawan main. Desahan terus keluar dari mulut sang wanita. Namjoon merasa bangga mendengarnya, jadi ia menambah kenikmatan wanita tersebut dengan mengemut payudaranya dan memainkan klitnya.

Namjoon begitu menikmati kegiatan ini, hingga tak perlu waktu lama untuknya mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Ia melepaskan semuanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Setelah gelombang kenikmatan itu surut, Namjoon menarik Dawon ke dalam pelukannya. Dipeluknya wanita itu erat, seakan ia takut kehilangan. "Jangan pergi lagi.."

Lagi? Memangnya kapan Dawon pergi?

Sebelum memejamkan matanya, Namjoon berkata dengan lembut, "Aku mencintaimu, Jinseok."

Dan Dawon hanya bisa menangis dalam diam setelahnya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **ORUL2 speaking:**

Weiiii update juga nih ff?! wkwkwkwkwk. Aku super duper moody, so aku akan update kalau aku mau, dan aku tidak akan update kalau aku tidak mau. maafin ya ? mau maafin kan? *aegyo*

Di bagian awal itu flashback ya, lalu pas udah muncul dawon berarti masa sekarang. Karena ini pov namjoon, dan aku ingin kalian mengerti sisi gelap namjoon, berarti bakal banyak flashback ya di ff ini.

dan di sini belum muncul tokoh utama lainnya, yaitu jin dan yoongi. mungkin di chapter depan sudah muncul.

special thanks to: mimi1102, 09, sekarzane, guest, kim widy, hanera96, ismisofifia, Ririn-ah, Jinjin22, Homin lover, dan hanashiro kim yang sudah meninggalkan jejak dan memberiku semangat. i love u! *flying kiss ala jin*

lalu untuk RatihMcfly yang sudah berganti nama jadi loveiscurl, im sorry to hear that! :( must be hard for you.. but i believe youre a tough person and mother :) tunggu kelanjutan ceritanyanya, mungkin akan ada plot twist yang menyenangkan? hihi. thanks for the support! xoxo

well aku tidak tahu chapter depan updatenya kapan? hihi. kalau sudah kelamaan gak update bisa tegur aku di instagram orul2 ya XD see you in next chapter buabhaaay :*


End file.
